


National Security

by SnowQueenOfMyHeart



Series: Casselsa Collection [21]
Category: Frozen (2013), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Casselsa, F/F, Fingerfucking, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Lesbian Cassandra (Disney: Tangled), Lesbian Elsa (Disney), Lesbian Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Shameless Smut, Stress Relief, Vaginal Fingering, Workplace Sex, poor anna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueenOfMyHeart/pseuds/SnowQueenOfMyHeart
Summary: No need for an explanation. The idea comes from a story written by Olofa; a mutual on Tumblr insisted I publish it. So...here it is!





	National Security

Anna walked through the halls looking for her sister.  It had been a busy week with all the visiting delegations coming to Arendelle, and Anna knew that Elsa was really working overtime to stay on top of things.  Good thing she had a new assistant - technically a bodyguard - to help her through this madness.  Knowing her sister, Anna marched confidently up to her study, expecting to find her regal sibling buried in paperwork just like yesterday.

Without a second thought, she burst through the door and proclaimed, “Hey Elsa, I know you’re busy so I-OH MY GOD WHAT THE HECK!!!”

She was three steps into the room before she froze, eyes wide in horror at the spectacle before her.  Elsa was, indeed, busy at the moment.  But not in the way Anna had imagined.  Certainly not this...

Elsa was perched in her chair - correction, on Cassandra who was sitting in said chair.  With her dress bunched up around her hips.  Her legs spread just wide enough to reveal...

Cassandra’s hand.  Covering her womanhood.  Save for two fingers that were definitely inside her pussy at that very moment, something Anna desperately wished she  _was not seeing right now_.

“Oh...Anna,” Elsa said, breathlessly, which only made the awkwardness even more unbearable for her stunned little sister.  “Could you close the door please?”

_Really?!  Of all the things you could have said?!_   Anna’s inner voice shouted while her mouth remained too dry to properly function.  Apparently, her brain was not functioning either, because two seconds later a cold breeze rushed by her and the door in question slammed shut.

Anna whipped around, trying to find something,  _anything_  to stare at that would take her mind off  _that_.

“Elsa!  What...why...what are...Cass...ugh!” Those words, along with random noises, were Anna’s best attempt to make sense of whatever the hell she walked in on.

“It’s okay, Anna.  You can’t see it now,” Elsa finally interjected in a calm voice.

Anna slowly turned around, one hand covering the side of her face.  Sure enough, Elsa had tugged her skirt back down and closed her legs slightly, but the hand was still there.

“Cass!  Can’t you...?  Why are you...”

“National security.”

Whatever explanation Anna had expected, it wasn’t that.

“Wait, what?”

“National security,” Cassandra repeated, just as calmly as her queen.  Which was a rather tricky thing to do because Cassandra’s mind was fixated on continuing her work - before being so rudely interrupted - and so she had to come up with a reasonable explanation on the fly.

“How does...how does...banging my sister in her office have anything to do with national security?!” Anna exclaimed, flailing her arms about as her face got increasingly red from the embarrassment of it all.

“Because,” Cassandra replied, trying not to focus on her hand going numb from being squished between Elsa’s thighs, “Elsa has had a busy week with all these pompous jackasses coming in and pushing her around.”

“And we all know what happens when I get stressed or start to freak out,” Elsa added.

Anna gaped, slowly processing where this was going.  “But...sex?!”

“I needed a break.  Orgasms are good stress-relief,” Elsa said simply as if she were giving a medical diagnosis.

“Which you should know considering how much you fuck your boyfriend and have such a sunny attitude.  You and Raps really do have a lot in common,” Cassandra added with a smirk.

Anna could feel the blood drain completely from her body.  She would have given all the chocolate in the world to vanish right on the spot.

“Anna, you really should go.” Elsa’s voice broke through the haze in her brain.  “I’m sorry you had to walk in on this, but I really do need...” but she was interrupted by a soft moan escaping her lips, her eyes closing slightly as Cassandra teasingly rubbed her in just the right spot.

“Just go,” Cassandra said.  “We’ll be busy for a while.”

Anna did not need telling twice.  Or that knowing smirk still etched on Cassandra’s face.  Somehow finding the willpower to move her legs, she stumbled halfway across the room before launching herself at the doors and bursting through them, barely remembering to slam them shut.  Once outside, she finally started breathing more or less properly.  Until she heard another moan from inside which sent her running at full speed out of the castle and into town to get as far away as she could from what she had just witnessed.

Meanwhile, back in the study, Cassandra resumed her efforts as she pleasured her queen with one hand, the other firmly gripping a breast and her lips tracing over the pale skin between Elsa’s shoulder and neck.  Elsa grasped the chair for dear life as she silently begged for her bodyguard and lover to take her over the edge.

She succeeded ten minutes later, leaving Elsa panting and sinking contentedly into her.

Eyes glazed over, Elsa looked at Cassandra, kissed her and said, “Really?  National security?”

“Eh, I wasn’t wrong,” Cassandra replied with a grin as she withdrew her hand and licked her fingers clean, pleased with the results of her labor.


End file.
